


[PODFIC] A Safe Space in Your Heart

by Sparrowlicious



Series: Huxloween 2020 - Werewolf Kylo and fox shapeshifter Hux [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Audio Format: Streaming, Fox Hux, Fox shapeshifter Armitage Hux, Huxloween 2020, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Hux knows what it's like to live in the streets so when he catches Kylo Ren digging through the trash at the restaurant he works at he can't help but offer him something to eat. What he didn't expect was for the man to be a werewolf.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Huxloween 2020 - Werewolf Kylo and fox shapeshifter Hux [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947427
Kudos: 2





	[PODFIC] A Safe Space in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Safe Space in Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747782) by [Sparrowlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious). 



> This fic was read and recorded by my friend [IsakuCosplay](http://www.twitch.tv/Isakucosplay). He doesn't have an AO3 account himself so I'm posting it on mine. Please give him some love. 💖


End file.
